O ataque alien
by Arthur Pereira Prado
Summary: eggman tem novos planos e desta vez um novo time de heróis entra em cena


Em uma ilha muito distante, três criaturas estavam juntas, mas cada um fazendo uma coisa diferente, a primeira estava lendo um livro, a segunda estava meditando e a terceira estava se distraindo com fogo,então, algo passa muito rápido por eles

h-o que foi aquilo?

w-não sei

n-me pareceu um foguete, mas foguete vai para o espaço e não é tão rápido

w-que eu saiba, só tem duas coisas que são tão rápidas,um ouriço famoso chamado sonic e uma cópia dele chamada metal sonic

n-eu vou atrás dele

então ele se transformou em eletricidade, desceu pelo chão e desapareceu, nisso apareceu mais uma criatura

s- onde ele foi?

h-atrás de um robô ou ouriço, sei lá, sabe como é ele, né?

s-sei muito bem

enquanto isso, o tal que foi atrás do objeto o pegou

metal-me solte ou vai sofrer as conseqüências!

n-então você é metal sonic

metal-sim, fui criado por eggman para destruir sonic e qualquer outra pessoa que esteja no meu caminho, assim como você

n-vejamos se isso é verdade

a criatura se transforma novamente em eletricidade e entra na cabeça de metal sonic

n metal- muito interessante,agora vamos voltar para a ilha

depois de alguns minutos...

w-nix, é você?

Nix metal-eu mesmo, em metal e circuitos

h-você é um fantasma pra possuir as pessoas?

nix metal-não, eu sou de eletricidade, posso entrar em circuitos de robôs, ou nos nervos de pessoas e controlá-las como marionetes, então se cuida hell

hell- to morrendo de medo-usando um tom de deboche

nix metal-agora eu vou para a base desse tal de eggman para saber o que ele está tramando,até mais

na base de eggman

eggman-metal sonic, por que veio aqui?se bem que com meu novo plano, vou precisar de alguém rápido,vai me ajudar?

Nix metal-sim,mestre

Eggman-excelente!

Então a tela do computador da base começa a piscar e eggman vai atender

Eggman-alô

Black doom-tudo pronto?

Eggman-sim, o canhão do eclipse foi alimentado,a ameaça foi lançada e metal sonic irá participar

Black doom-ótimo, adeus

Black doom então desliga

Nix metal-eu tenho que ir mestre

Eggman-vá então

Nix voltou para a ilha e lá saiu do corpo de metal sonic

w-e então?

Nix-eggman planeja um ataque junto com um alien

Hell-mas como?

Nix-um tal de canhão do eclipse,sabe alguma coisa Willian?

Willian-sim, é uma arma acoplada a uma estação espacial chamada ARK,esta arma é poderosa, pode destruir a Terra

Nix-será que aquele tal de sonic pode ajudar?

Willian-acho que sim,ele conseguiu mudar um livro antigo e tem uma ligação com esse eggman,acho que consigo fazer contato com ele

Snowfall-tente

Willian usa sua magia para entrar em contato com sonic

Willian-sonic,encontre-me no portal de gaia de apotos amanhã

No dia seguinte,Willian,nix,hell e snowfall estavam em apotos,sonic chegou e os viu

Sonic-foram vocês que me chamaram?

Willian-fui eu,meu irmão descobriu um plano do eggman com o Black doom para dominar ou destruir a Terra

Sonic-eu me lembro desse nome, o sombra é um inimigo mortal desse alien

Willian-conhece mais alguém? vamos precisar de ajuda

Sonic-posso chamar os meus amigos para ajudar

Sonic usa seu comunicador de pulso para falar com tails

Tails-alô?

Sonic-oi,tails, eu vou precisar que você chame a todos que estiverem disponíveis e venha para apotos

Enquanto isso na oficina, tails usa seu computador para entrar em contato com todos

Tails-chamando todos, é urgente, vão para apotos imediatamente!

Em poucos minutos tails,knuckles,amy,cream,tikal,sombra,rouge,Omega,espio,charmy, vector,silver e blaze estavam no templo de apotos

Tails-o que houve?

Nix-eu entrei no corpo do metal sonic e descobri um plano dele com eggman e Black doom para dominar ou destruir a terra

Tails-mas como você fez isso?

Nix-eu sou de eletricidade,posso entrar nos circuitos de robôs para controla-los

Tails-ah,então tá

Sombra-mas como aquele monstro sobreviveu?eu destrui a nave dele com ele junto!

Nix-eu não sei,mas vamos descobrir e destruir esse cara pessoalmente

Willian-sonic, eu ouvi dizer que você pode se transformar,é verdade?

Sonic-é sim, por que?

Willian-posso reproduzir a energia que faz isso

Sonic-certo,são as sete semeraldas do caos que me transformam em super,as super esmeraldas em hiper,as negras em super dark,os anéis secretos em darkspine e a energia do dark gaia em lobisonic, mas a última só de noite

Willian-poxa,quanta transformação,bom, eu sei as energias, espera só um pouco

Willian fez uma esmeralda com a cor azul e fez desenhos em sua parte mais alta

Willian-para se transformar,absorva essa esmeralda como uma esmeralda do caos normal,para mudar a transformação gire essa parte e veja o desenho na parte de cima,certo?

Sonic-tá

Willian-teste

Sonic pegou a esmeralda,girou a parte de cima e se transformou em darkspine

Sonic-muito bom,como você consegue fazer isso?

Willian-eu sou um místico,há muito tempo encontrei um livro de magia perdido

Amy-sonic, eu nunca tinha te visto assim,você ficou um gato

Sonic ficou muito vermelho,como se tivesse se queimado do sol

Silver-ela não larga ele mesmo,né?

Tails-isso é o normal dela

Blaze-não sei como ainda não me acostumei a esse tempo

Cream-vocês dois, quem são?

Hell-eu sou hell e ele é o snowfall

Cream-e vocês tem poderes?

Hell-eu sei fazer fogo

Snowfall-e eu sou de gelo

Blaze-então, não sou só eu que faço fogo

Sombra-que maravilha, mais um esquentadinho

Hell-*fogo nas mãos*não brinca com fogo,você pode se queimar

Sombra ia pegar sua esmeralda do caos

Snowfall-*joga gelo nas mãos de hell e na esmeralda de sombra*dá pra parar?

Willian-quem mais se transforma?

Então uma fila se forma na frente dele

Willian-é hoje...

Depois de tudo feito e muitas explicações

Nix-então, vamos precisar dos chaotix para investigar os planos do eggman na ARK, sombra,rouge,omega, silver e blaze,vocês vão junto

Sombra-*pegando sua esmeralda*certo.

Sombra,rouge,omega,os chaotix,silver e blaze usam o controle do caos para ir para a estação espacial

Nix-sonic,tails e knuckles,vocês vão para a base do eggman sabotar o maximo possível

Sonic,tails,knuckles-certo

Nix-garotas venham com a gente ,willian,eu vou precisar que você faça um escudo para nós irmos até a nave do alien

Willian-tá,e tenho um presente para vocês*jogando três esmeraldas para nix,hell e snowfall*

Hell-pra quê isso?

Willian-na super forma,não precisamos respirar

Hell-ah, tá

Nix-vamos

Willian fez uma bolha para as garotas e todos saíram correndo,enquanto isso,na base de eggman

Eggman-agora só preciso reverter o canhão do eclipse para que em vez de atirar, atraia o planeta para perto,metal sonic!

Metal-sim,mestre

Eggman-preciso que vá até a ARK e reverta o canhão

Metal-você tem um novo plano,mestre?

Eggman-mas é claro,hoje mesmo eu te disse qual era

Metal-não me lembro

Eggman-você deve estar com vírus nos circuitos

Metal-acabei de fazer o último scan e não tenho nada

Eggman-então é pior do que eu pensei,você foi hackeado,mas com o seu sistema,só virando eletricidade e entrando em você

Metal-mas, ninguém tem essa habilidade

Eggman-será mesmo?

Sonic,tails e knuckles que já estavam lá ouvindo a conversa,se seguravam para não rir

Sonic-*sussurrando*cara,que troço burro

Knuckles-*sussurrando*mas qual dos dois é pior?

Tails-*sussurrando*os dois

Knuckles não conseguiu se controlar e caiu na gargalhada

Sonic e tails:shhhhhh!

Eggman-hã?parece que temos visitas,metal sonic vá e veja quem está nos espionando!

Metal-sim mestre

Metal sonic encontrou os três que tomaram um baita susto

Sonic-você tinha que rir?

Knuckles-agora não é hora pra reclamar, a besteira tá feita

Sonic-aff,peguem suas esmeraldas, vamos precisar delas

Metal-digam adeus*trocando suas mãos por metralhadoras*

Sonic tails e knuckles se transformaram em super

Eggman-quem está aí?

Metal-os três moleuqes

Eggman-destrua-os com todas as suas armas

Metal-lembram-se do overlord

Sonic-parabéns,knuckles

Tails-chega! Nós tínhamos que sabotar,não é?

Sonic-é,por que?

Tails-*sussurrando* o overlord vai fazer isso por nós

Sonic-*sussurrando*como?

Tails-*sussurrando*ele vai precisar de peças para se transformar,né? O laboratório será as peças

Sonic-*sussurrando*a é

Metal lança um raio para cima sem perceber que o teto do laboratório estava lá,destruindo-o e fazendo tudo chacoalhar

Sonic-boa,tails,agora vamos sair daqui

Sonic,tails e knuckles saíram voando enquanto o laboratório e a base inteira desmoronavam e se ouviam os gritos de eggman

Eggman-SUA BESTAAAAAA!

Knuckles-bem que o tails falou, os dois são muito burros

Sonic-pois é

Tails-nossa missão foi cumprida, mas não por nós*risos*

Enquanto isso na ARK

Espio-como vamos passar por tantos guardas do Black doom?

Sombra-deixa comigo!

Sombra correu,pegou a arma de um dos aliens e atirou nos dois,mas nisso, um alarme disparou e mais guardas chegavam

Vector-eu também vou

Omega-novo alvo,aliens

Rouge-hei,não vão me deixar fora da festa,vão?

Espio-*pegando suas lanças*vamos

Silver-*flutuando*demorou

Charmy-vamo nessa

Uma grande pancadaria estava acontecendo,cada um usando o que podia,até que Black doom apareceu

Doom-sombra? Você vai pagar pelo que fez com a nossa nave!

Sombra-acho melhor vocês se afastarem!

Silver-você vai preciar de ajuda

Sombra acenou positivamente com a cabeça,então ele e silver usaram suas esmeraldas para se transformarem em super

Doom-diga adeus!

Uma luta terrível se seguiu até que sombra e silver matassem Black doom e então rouge e blaze correram até sombra e silver e os abraçaram

Rouge-Eu tive medo de te perder

Sombra-*vermelho*mas porque?

Rouge-você não entendeu ainda?eu te amo

Rouge então o beija fazendo ele se entregar

Blaze- você está bem?

Silver-sim,e por um instante, eu tive medo de morrer sem te dizer uma coisa que eu guardo comigo*a beija*

Blaze-eu queria te dizer isso também

Vector-*sussurrando*vamos deixar os casais as sós

Charmy estava se segurando para não rir, mas conseguiu se controlar

Enquanto isso no cometa negro (nave alien)

Amy-nunca vi esse lugar antes

Willian-nem eu,mas por que você falou pro sonic que ele tava *fazendo sinal de aspas* um gato?

Amy-é que eu to apaixonada por ele

Hell começa a rir incontrolavelmente e snowfall fez uma mordaça de gelo

Snowfall-shhhhh!você percebeu que estamos escondidos?

Nix-acho que por aqui não tem nada,vamos ver se tem algum tipo de laboratório com os planos

Hell-*derretendo a mordaça com fogo*olha lá,o que será aquela coisa

Nix-parece uma tela,willian,pode nos deixar invisíveis?

Cream-senhor nix, seja mais gentil, peça por favor

Nix-desculpe,willian pode nos deixar invisíveis por favor?

Willian-tá*fazendo magia com os cristais que tem nas luvas*

Snowfall-vamos*andando*

Tikal-a cream devia dar lições de boas maneiras*risadas*

Amy-com certeza*rindo*

Hell-poxa,levou uma lição de uma garotinha

Cream-você também senhor hell, seja educado e não faça piadas

Nix-disse algo hell?

Chegando perto do objeto,viram um teclado com vários tipos de letras

Willian-essa é a língua que estava no meu livro

Nix-sabe escrever com ela?

Willian-sei,ali diz algo sobre um planeta,mas não sei qual é

Nix-tente desativar essa nave

Willian-então peguem suas esmeraldas,algumas saídas de ar vão abrir

Willian fez uma bolha para as garotas digitou algumas palavras e se transformou em super

Willian-se transformem agora,se não vão morrer sem ar

Nix, hell e snowfall se transformaram em super

Nix-onde é o tal planeta?

Willian-entre marte e júpiter

Nix-vamos para lá

Willian-certo

As saídas se abriram, vários aliens caíram no espaço e os sete saíram,chegando ao planeta que Willian tinha dito,eles viram vários monstros já derrotados por sonic e outros, como o caos prefeito,dark gaia,iblis,solaris e metal overlord, e uma máquina estranha que parecia desligada

Tikal-mas como todos eles vieram para cá, e o que o caos tá fazendo aqui na forma perfeita?

Nix vai até a máquina vê uma data escrita nele

Nix-isso é uma máquina do tempo,mas como é possível?

Amy-isso tá me cheirando a ovo e ovo podre

Sonwfall-tá falando do eggman?

Amy-exatamente

Enquanto isso na ARK, sombra e rouge pararam o longo beijo

Sombra-mas, por que você escondeu isso de mim?

Rouge-você sempre parecia muito frio, achei que não valia a pena falar

Sombra-isso não importa agora,nós temos que desativar o canhão

Os dois saíram daquela sala e foram para a sala de controle

Sombra-vejamos,o doutor Gerald me ensinou a usar o canhão*digitando*

Computador-canhão do eclipse desativado

Vector-tudo certo, vamos para a Terra

De volta ao planeta, nix estava tentando ativar a máquina do tempo,quando dark gaia deu um rugido extremamente alto e usou todas as suas garras para atacar willian que bateu a cabeça numa pedra

Hell-willian,você está bem?

Willian não respondeu nada

Hell-willian!responde!willian!

Snowfall-o que houve?

Hell-aquele monstro acertou o willian e ele bateu com a cabeça numa pedra

Snowfall-foi muito forte?

Hell-parece que sim

Nix- o que foi?

Snowfall-o willian bateu numa pedra e não tá respondendo

Os três sacudiram o corpo de willian numa ultima tentativa de reavivar seu irmão, mas foi em vão,willian morreu e seus cristais ficaram transparentes

Hell-*chorando*fala comigo willian, por favor, acorda

Nix-*chorando*por que ele, justo meu irmão?

Snowfall-*chorando*não, isso não pode ter acontecido

As lágrimas dos três de repente secaram,hell começou a pegar fogo,raios circundavam nix e espinhos de gelo cresceram e foram lançados das costas de snowfall,o odio dois três subiu a suas cabeças,fazendo com que eles atacassem dark gaia violentamente,até que um dos ataques de nix acertasse um dos olhos do monstro,fazendo com que ele rugisse de dor

Nix-gente, acertem os olhos dele com tudo que tiverem

Nisso,snowfall faz uma lança gigante de gelo

Hell-não exagera,também

Snowfall-dane-se*atirando a lança*

Conforme os três atacavam, os olhos do monstro foram acertados até que dark gaia caiu morto,então uma voz famíliar disse para nix"a fonte do caos é a resposta"

Nix-quem é você?

Voz-aquele que você acabou de vingar

Nix-willian?tikal, qual é a fonte do caos?

Tikal-a esmeralda mestre,claro

Nix-então vamos até ela

Tikal-mas como? O único que poderia nos trazer de volta morreu

Nix-hmm,já sei!eu posso enviar um sinal de eletricidade ao tails,assim ele arranja um jeito de nos levar de volta

Nix atira um raio em direção à terra,causando interferência no computador de tails,fazendo uma mensagem aparecer na tela

Mensagem-tails, precisamos de ajuda, estamos em um plantea entre marte e júpiter,venha rápido

Nix

Tails-certo

Tails usou o computador para estabelecer contato com a ARK

Sombra-tails,o que foi?

Tails-As garotas e os quatro estão presos num planeta entre marte e júpiter,eu preciso que você traga eles de lá

Sombra-*pegando a esmeralda*certo,controle do caos

Sombra vai ao planeta e encontra a todos e vê Willian caído no chão

Sombra-o que houve com ele?

Hell-*segurando o choro*ele morreu

Sombra-mas como?

Snowfall-*apontando para dark gaia morto*aquele monstro acertou o Willian e fez ele bater a cabeça numa pedra

Sombra-bom, de qualquer jeito, peguem ele,encostem na esmeralda e eu vou levá-los, primeiro, para a ARK e depois para a Terra

Hell-e o snowfall que é frio,né?

Nix-não é hora pra piadas

Hell-ah,tá,desculpa

Todos seguram a esmeralda e usam o controle do caos direto para a ARK

Sombra-gente,vamos

Então usaram o controle do caos para ir a Terra

Hell-*pensando*agora eu tenho que levar o Willian para a esmeralda mestre*falando*tikal,pode me levar até a esmeralda mestre?

Tikal-sim,mas por que?

Hell-o espírito do Willian me disse que a fonte do caos é a solução

Tikal-está bem,vamos

Tikal virou uma esfera de energia e hell uma bola de fogo,os dois foram até a esmeralda mestre e chegando lá, tikal fez a antiga prece para a esmeralda mestre

Tikal-Os sete caos são os servos. Caos é poder, enriquecido pelo coração. O controlador serve para unificar o caos. As sete Esmeraldas pode transformar o nosso pensamento em poder. Se estas esmeraldas controlam esse poder,por favor,ressuscite este corpo para que a alegria de todos os que o conhecem seja devolvida

A esmeralda mestre começou a brilhar e o corpo de Willian a levitar,o brilho foi muito forte mas quando parou, Willian estava de pé e de volta a vida

Willian-*abraçando hell*muito obrigado,eu sabia que eu podia contar com o meu irmão

Hell-tá, mas não me assusta de novo com aquela voz

Willian-bobo

Todos começaram a rir,mas enquanto isso,o planeta onde se localizavam os monstros se aproximava da Terra, e algo fez com que esse planeta lançasse um raio contra o sol,fazendo aparecer uma enorme faixa de luz,vista da Terra

Nix-o que é isso?

Knuckles-o que está acontecendo?

Tails-algum tipo de radiação fez com que o planeta onde estavam willian,nix, hell e as garotas atirasse eletricidade contra o sol

Na base destruída de eggman

Eggman-como isso pôde acontecer?aquele planeta tem uma radiação estranha e está produzindo eletricidade

Super sonic,super tails e super knuckles voaram até encontrar os três e as garotas

Sonic-Willian,nix,hell,sombra,silver,nós teremos que achar um jeito de fazer esse planeta parar,ou a Terra pode ser destruída

Willian-mas como?

Sonic-eu, o tails, o knuckles e o sombra vamos empurrar o planeta,nix,você vai ter que absorver a eletricidade que o planeta lança,Willian, hell,silver,vocês vão ter que proteger a Terra de possíveis meteoros

Todos-certo

Sonic-e amy,se eu não voltar,quero que saiba disso

Sonic segura o rosto de amy,o puxa pra mais perto e a beija com todo o seu amor

Amy-eu sei que você vai voltar,mas de qualquer jeito, eu também te amo

Tails-*sussurando para cream*quero que saiba que eu te amo

Então tails beija cream delicadamente depois fica muito vermelho

Cream-tails, eu pensei que você tinha medo de ser beijado

Tails-não era medo,era vergonha

Knuckles pensa um pouco,toma coragem e beija tikal como se fosse a última vez na vida

Tikal-knuckles,eu sempre me senti atraída e até mesmo apaixonada por você mas não saia que você sentia o mesmo por mim

Os meninos se despediram das garotas,se transformaram em super e voaram até o espaço,como dizia o plano,nix iria defender a Terra dos raios,willian e hell de meteoros e os outros iriam empurrar o planeta,mais um raio foi lançado e nix,mesmo sendo resistente a eletricidade, se sentia mais fraco,vários meteoros foram lançados,willian,silver e hell os destruíam com tudo o que tinham,mas também ficavam mais fracos e o mesmo acontecia com os garotos que estavam empurrando o planeta

Knuckles-não dá pra empurrar,nós vamos ter que destruir esse lugar

Sonic-*se transformando em darkspine*vamos,então

Sonic,tails,knuckles e sombra bateram com tudo o que tinham no planeta até que ele explodisse,mas com o desgaste,desmaiaram e com a explosão,caíram na Terra,nix,cansado de todos os raios também caiu,o mesmo com willian,silver e hell,depois de alguns minutos,as garotas e os chaotix acharam eles perdidos e o mais estranho é que tinham caído no mesmo lugar

Vector-levem os cinco menores,eu levo os outros três

Rouge-*pegando sombra nos braços*tá

Cream-*pegando tails nos braços e voando*eu vou levá-lo pra casa dele

Amy-*pegando sonic nos braços*eu vou levá-lo pra minha

Tikal-*fazendo knuckles flutuar*eu vou levá-lo pro altar da esmeralda mestre

Vector-de onde esses três são?*pegando willian pelos braços e colocando atrás das costas*

Espio-não sei, mas vamos levá-los para a agência*pegando hell nas costas*

Charmy-certo*pegando nix pelas mãos*

No caminho para o destino, todos acordaram

Sonic-a-amy

Amy-não diga nada,você está fraco demais*beijando-o no rosto*

Sombra-rouge,eu consegui? Eu ajudei a salvar o mundo?

Rouge-sim,conseguiu,estamos indo pra casa

Tails-cream, onde vamos?

Cream-pra casa,você batalhou muito

Knuckles-tikal,onde eu estou?

Tikal-indo para o nosso lar

Willian-o que houve?

Vector-você trabalhou demais e desmaiou

Nx-eu também, é?

Charmy-ah-hah!

Hell-ai,que dor de cabeça

Espio-você desmaiou e deve ter batido em algum lugar

Hell-na verdade quem bateu com a cabeça numa pedra foi o Willian

Cada um seguiu seu rumo na vida e todos,um outro dia,se encontraram,conversaram,sonic assumiu namoro com amy,tails e cream também,knuckles e tikal conseguiram fazer com que a esmeralda mestre permitisse que tikal vivesse fora dela,Willian,nix,hell e snowfall,voltaram para a ilha onde vivem e silver pediu a mão de blaze em casamento,casamento que foi uma linda festa

**fim**


End file.
